Agents of SHIELD: The Secret Little Love (Skoulson)
by mllwrchch
Summary: Coulson is keeping his feelings for Skye as a secret until his best friend figures it out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Skoulson fan fiction. It was meant to be a one shot. But I thought it would be better to have two chapters for the story. Hope you would enjoy this. Your comments are welcome.I Will finish the story ASAP.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters but Danny does not belong to me.**

Skye was still half asleep when she walked into the kitchen. She was feeling hungry. Her hair looked like a bird nest caught in the middle of one major tornado. She was in her purple pajamas. She yawned. Her eyes were half shut. That must have been the reason why she did not see Coulson in the kitchen.

Coulson had a hot cup of Chocolate in his hand and saw Skye, still three third asleep, making her way through to the kitchen while bumping on every possible object in her way. A smile spread on his lips. She looked adorable. The mischief as she was when he found her, she seemed far patched up and everything now. Someone who does not know Skye, might mistake her for an angel if they see her at this moment.

It took her some time to adjust her eyes to the vision that was blocking her.

"Oh! Hey Coulson. Is that hot chocolate? I am starving…." Skye said, fumbling into few more chairs before she reached Coulson and took the cup from his hands and drink from it deeply. "Mmmhhh…"

Don't do that to me Skye, Coulson thought. Three undone front buttons exposed her neck a little below. The steam of the hot chocolate was turning her face all flushed. She held the cup in both her hands and settled on the dining table. She was wearing her purple pajama. Purple always complimented her. It gave her a look of an ill-disciplined bunny.

Skye was wide awake as soon as she saw Coulson. She just had a dream of this guy which made her wake up in the middle of the night. She was thinking of him all the way she was stumbling towards the kitchen. And there he was, calmly sipping a hot chocolate, her favorite. She let her instinct lead. The instinct suggests touching him, to hug him, kiss him and shut up! Why was he looking at me like that?

"Oopz!" Skye splattered chocolate on her pajama. Not because she wanted to seduce Coulson or anything, but because all this time there was another man, coolly leaning against the freezer and eyeing her with interest.

Coulson was back to his senses. He had almost forgotten that Danny was there and that he was watching him and Skye with his hawk eyes.

"Oh yes! Sorry, Skye….This is Danny and Danny, this is Skye." Coulson quickly introduced the two of them before things get awkward.

"Hello…Danny…whoever you are." Skye said, sluggishly waving her hand at him.

"Hello…. Skye….who has not been mentioned by my friend here." Danny replied eyeing Coulson with new found interest.

No you don't Danny, thought Coulson.

"Oh…." Skye said crest fallen. Maybe I am not worth mentioning…

"Well, I am rather new to the Bus and everything." She said. "Are you Coulson's…?"

"Best friend, since Grade five." Danny said. He had friendly shining eyes. He sure needs to be a special person to become Coulson's best friend, thought Skye. It was hard to imagine that Coulson had such a best friend. Here I thought I was his….partner? Friend? Colleague? Love interest….What? Care to elaborate on that? Humor came into rescue as always. It is the friendliest defense mechanism ever. She was the Mistress of Denial.

"Oh, Cool!" Skye said, eyeing Coulson with a mischievous smile in her eyes. "Then you should all the girls that our Director broke hearts of. What do you say, Mister Danny, care to betray some Intel on the Secret Life of Phil J. Coulson, over another cup of hot chocolate?"

Danny was fascinated by this girl, the moment she walked in and kidnapped Phil's Cup of Chocolate. She was adorable and a natural. It is quite suspicious as to why Coulson never cared to mentioned her to him. He knew everyone in the Bus, most of the personal stories….. And here there is an amazing creature that Coulson just happened not to mention. Coulson, mate you are keeping a secret from me!

"I will be more than glad to, Miss Skye."

"You can just call me Skye or I officially go as Daisy…Daisy Johnson."

Aha! So this is the Daisy Johnson. The Quake girl! There was news about her all over the internet and newspapers. She has been the one who saved the day for the world, back at the Battle of Aurora. He could now remember the face. She is the new Avenger.

"Great! So you are THE Daisy Johnson. Nice to meet you, Daisy. And yes, about Phil Coulson, did you know that he was the real Ladies' Man back in the days? He courted the now vice president Mrs. Darkwood back in school."

Sweet Revenge!

"That is enough for one day, Danny." Coulson who disliked the conversation from the start, cuts in. True, he did not mention Skye to Danny. He did not know why. May be it is because he was feeling insecure. Insecure about the fact that Danny would sooner or later realize he was having feelings for Skye. It was too deep a secret to share, even with Danny. He wanted to keep Skye his secret. But now things have changed. And Coulson was pretty sure Danny has already sensed the tension. Director Coulson is about to be found out for having a secret crush on his fellow agent. Damn you, Danny!

"Oh, come on Coulson!" Skye laughed. "Don't interrupt our productive conversation!"

Coulson gazed at Skye. She was so beautiful. A smile spread across his face. "You are not rebuking a direct order from your Director now, are you?"

"Ooooooo!" Skye whistled. "Have you been such a play boy that you are afraid of Danny might spoil your R-E-P-U-T-A-T-I-O-N!?"

Coulson watched as Skye high-fived Danny. He couldn't help smiling. "You will be in for a surprise, Skye!" He said.

"Really, Director Play Boy?" Skye stuck he tongue at him. The ill mannered bunny….. If I could just grab you now and plant a kiss on your lips….I would love to see the shocked expression in her face. Coulson chuckled to himself. Don't smile to yourself, Coulson's inner voice warned. Danny was watching him.

"Run now, I don't want you to be late for the brief in tomorrow first thing in the morning." Coulson said, waving a napkin at Skye.

"Ok, ok. I am going." Skye said, marching out of the kitchen. "Catch you later, Danny. It is sooooo good to have you here!"

Coulson watched as Skye walk through the corridor and into her bunk. He bit his lips. He waited. He did not want to make eye contact with Danny.

"Well….well….well….." Danny chuckled. "I smell something really fishy now Coulson!"

"Don't even start!" Coulson snapped.

"Hahahaha! Coulson, what were you thinking?" Danny said throwing a glass bowl at Coulson. Coulson just caught it, thanks to his quick reflexes. "Did you really think that you could keep a secret from me, Coulsy boy? And a very attractive secret at that!"

"Don't be such an ass hole, Danny. Try keeping your big mouth shut." There was no denying. If he did, Danny will go to lengths to prove his feelings for Skye, which of course would be very embarrassing from Coulson's part. But Coulson did not want to talk about her, not even with his best friend. She was his secret. It was enough thinking of her, ever single moment but now he had to confess his feelings to his nagging friend.

Atta boy, Coulson get ready to be spanked on your ass every time I am reminded of that you tried to keep a very sensitive secret from me!

"Sooooooo can I start with since when?" Danny asked following a Coulson who looked like a very angry bird.

"Shut up, Danny. There is nothing since ever."

"Oooooh, I have never seen you becoming sooooo protective of your feelings, now Coulsy boy."

Oh, Damn you Danny.

"I….I just…happens to like her like a friend…like a daughter….maybe….I don't know."

"Like a daughter? My ass!" Danny said disapprovingly. "If you really think of her as closer to be anything like your daughter, why would you just stare at her as if it is the end of the world, now?"

"Is it THAT obvious?" Coulson asked covering his face with his hands.

"Of course it is, and I am not a super spy!"

"Soooo back to my question…Since when did you…."

"Not now Danny boy. Not now."

"Alright, alright! You have all the time in the world,Coulsy boy. Hell man, you should see your face now."

"Just shut up and sleep, Danny."

"I can, but can you?"

The next morning, Danny was up early and was having a glass of fresh orange when Skye entered the dining room.

"Hi there Danny! How was the night?" She asked, planting herself in the nearest couch. "Where is Coulson, he is not sleeping in, is he?"

"He is not. He is in a meeting with some top secret agents or what not."

"I see. He has the worst timetable of all human beings. I was planning to take him to a Ball game. Do you think that he would like that?" Skye asked casually.

"Sure, he would." Sweet girl, thought Danny. She was concerned about Coulson. Danny liked it. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Actually I do. I need to run and see my dad who was a psychopath but now is very nice because he was brainwashed and all."

"Oh." The girl was one hell of a character. He father must be the psychopath that Coulson was talking about. He never mentioned it was someone's father.

Coulson walked in, suit up and his usual self. He saw Danny talking with Skye and groaned. Not again….

"Hey" Coulson greeted Skye and nodded to Danny. "Where are you off to?"

"I need to go and say hi to Cal." Skye said trying to make a cute face.

"And?" Coulson asked, with an unstoppable smile emerging from his face.

"I….I thought …..aaahhhh"

"Yes?"

Oh, don't be such a flirt Coulsy boy, Danny thought to himself. You are betraying your darkest secret!

"I thought if you could let me… let me…" Skye hesitated.

Coulson couldn't take it anymore. His heart started to beat so fast that he did not want Skye to hear it. He put his hand in his pocket and took a bunch of keys out. "There you go."

Coulson watched as Skye's face suddenly getting brighter. Her eyes were full of enthusiasm.

"Oh, thank you Coulson. You are great!" And she hugged him. Skye just needed a good excuse to hug him, and there it was. She took the keys from Coulson, waved at Danny and started to speed off.

"Drive safe!" Coulson shouted after her.

"Don't worry. I will take care of her." She cried back.

"No I didn't mean her. I meant you."

She smiled and blew a kiss to him. He pretended to catch it and tuck it in his jacket pocket.

Coulson watched as she disappeared in the elevator and turned to face a flabbergasted Danny, gaping with an open mouth.

"Did you….Di you just…." Danny fought for words. "DID YOU JUST GIVE LOLA OUT FOR A RIDE?"

And he collapsed on the couch, hysterically laughing.

"Yes, I did." Coulson said, gritting his teeth.

"Phil Coulson gives his nobody-touches-Lola to a girl and asks her drive safe not for the sake of his car but for the sake of its rider! Coulson, did you just hit your head or something?"

Danny could not stop laughing. Coulson was not just having a sheer crush on a girl but is truly having very deep feelings for her. He was secretly in love! This is beautiful! Danny has seen Coulson in love with that Cellist. It broke him.

But this is different. This is amazing. Danny was happy for his friends.

"So when are you going to confess, mate?"

"Never." Coulson said. The one word was an enough confession of his feelings for Skye.

"Don't be such a dim-witted cry baby!" Danny said patting Coulson's back. "Do it and get it over with."

"No, she is not having the same feelings for me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I don't know…."

"You just wait. I have a plan." Danny had that mischievous glint in his face.

Coulson didn't want to ask what the plan is. He already disliked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK. This is the still not finished one shot! Hahaha! Thank you for favoriting, commenting and following me and my story. You guys are my inspiration! Letz keep shipping!**

 **Disclaimer: No character but poor Danny belongs to me.**

The day was busy. It took her the whole day to ride from Cal's place back to the Bus. They will be taking off to Atlanta in two days. May looked smug as usual. Hunter was having an argument with Bobbie…again. Fitz and Simmons were deep in conversation. Skye still couldn't find the one she was looking for. The director. She was about to walk into his office when Danny stuck his head out from the door and waved.

"Hi there Skye!" he smiles and wave. Skye walked in, smiling back.

"Did you just arrive?"

"Yes, I did." she replied, wondering where Coulson is.

"Coulson wants to meet him at the bar in the evening. Can you give me a ride?"

"Sure thing." Skye said wondering what Coulson is doing in a bar at such a time of the day. He usually grabs a coffee in the evening over a small 'us time'. Bar is rather new.

"Um..." Skye was not sure if she should ask what's going on or not.

"After the bar, we can go around the city. I always wanted to hang around with a super Inhuman girl who can shake the ground in case of an emergency."

How about you and I go Balling with Coulson?"

"Sure, but I am not sure about Coulson."

"Why?"

"He is on a date with one of his old flames...so..."

"Oh." Skye felt as if someone just wacked her head with a baseball bat.

The brandy decanter, the one closest to Skye, went BAM the next second!

Then the next closest glass bottle went BAM!

And then the next.

And the next.

NO! NO! NO!

Do not be so obvious! Skye, you are DISPLAYING your stupid, shallow, mundane, worthless self.

And then went BAM the old set of China that Coulson so preciously had kept near his working desk.

"Skye!" she spoke to herself. "You are NOT blowing up Coulson's office."

Danny was still in shock. He knew he got to do something before this girl blow the whole Bus.

"Skye..." he spoke calmly as he could. "Skye, I want you to focus your thoughts and energy on something that would calm you down."

NOOOOOOO, that WILL NOT work.

The only soothing thing that comes into Skye's mind was the very thing that was causing this whole chaos right now.

Coulson.

Coulson's smile.

Coulson's face.

Coulson's eyes.

The air bus shook dangerously.

It was not working.

"Think Skye think." Nothing seems to work.

Skye could see a canvas painting hung right in front of her. She channeled the weird overwhelming energy she was feeling, towards an imaginary range of mountain in the canvas. She did not know if the mountain range was real or not. She pictured it real and thought of every minute detail on the canvas.

Little by little the energy left her. She did not want to wonder if the mountains were real or not. All she cared about was to minimize the embarrassment.

"Hey what happened Skye?" Fitz barged into the office. Then came Simmons. She looked really worried. Then came May. She had a gun in her hand, very much as usual.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"N...No...Nothing. I suddenly felt sick and dizzy. Then i couldn't control it.

"That's weird...You have been channeling your powers just fine..." Simmons said matter of factly.

"Hm..."agreed May but the skepticism never left her face.

"How about we go back to the lab and do some tests."Fitz cuts in. He didn't want to make Skye panic again for whatever the reason.

He signaled Simmons who quickly escorted Skye out from the office.

"What happened Danny?" May barked, as soon as the three youngsters exit.

"I dunno. She was talking with me fine. We were even discussing about going to a Ball game. The next thing you know, she started blowing up Coulson's office." Danny said innocently. May was not a super spy just for the word of it.

There got to be something or else Skye would never have gone out of control. But this trickster is not going to tell her nothing. She hurricaned out of the office room, wondering where the hell Coulson is.

Danny sighed.

THAT was a close call! Not bad work Danny boy.

I better clean this mess up. Poor Coulson. Denying his feelings and not confessing have already cost him his favorite China set and some random bottles!

Danny didn't have time to say 'clean' when Coulson burst into the office.

"What the hell...Where is Skye and what happened to my china?"

"Well...Hell is your office. YOUR Skye is in the lab. FitzSimmons running some tests on her. And your china? That would be your pet's doing. She blew up your office."

"china? Who cares about the bloody China! But what happened to her? did she went into a fit? Did somebody make her angry? Did Grant contacted her by any chance?" Coulson shot questions at Dann hundred miles per second.

"Yeah, who cares about China. She, I think snapped. No she did not. Yes of course. No, Grant did not."

"What do you mean yes of course?" coulson asked puzzled.

"Whether somebody made her angry..." Danny replied casually.

"Who?"

"You!"

"Me? ME? What the... How did I? What does that...mean?" Coulson was out of breath. did I sleep walked yesterday and kissed her?

"Yes, You have angered her Coulsy boy!"

"But how?!"

"Mate, you have gone on a date."

"On a what? A what? A date? What in the bloody..."

Wait. Danny's crooked laugh...

"Well, Coulsy boy You have gone on a date, left the love of your life behind and she just happened to have the ability to blow up whatever comes in her way..."

Coulson was dangerously turning red.

"No Danny, you did not."

"Actually I did." Danny said not moving a muscle.

"How dare you to cross such a line with her?" Coulson grabbed Danny from the shirt collar.

"Why do you think Skye blew up your office when she heard that you are on a date?" Danny questioned without even a blink.

That should shut him up.

And it DID!


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYBODY, THERE WAS A TECHNICAL ERROR WHEN UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER. RE-UPLOADED IT.**

A deeply blushing Coulson rushed along the corridor, puffing angry fumes through his nostrils. Danny's words were ringing inside his ears.

"Why do you think Skye blew up your office when she heard that you are on a date?"

No it should be like,

"WHY DO YOU THINK SKYE BLEW UP YOUR OFFICE WHEN SHE HEARD THAT YOU ARE ON A DATE?"

Coulson's heart was rushing. His eyes darted everywhere wanting to catch a glimpse of Skye.

Was it really because of me going on a date that caused all this havoc? If yes, why? Coulson shuddered. Is she by any chance feeling the same way as I do?

Did you hit your head, Coulson?

Skye was nowhere to be seen. Coulson's heart ached for some reason. He wanted to talk to her, to reassure her.

Reassure her what?

You are one hopeless man.

Coulson could just kill Danny and hide his body where nobody would ever find him.

But still….. Danny has given him hope and Coulson hated it more. Loving Skye unconditionally was the best he could do. He has watched her grow up to be a genuine personality who cares about everyone. He has watched her in love with Ward. He has watched as Ward kisses her innocence out. He has watched the girl he madly love, been betrayed by her lover. He has held her in his arms, loving her no matter how she felt about him.

But that possessive devil within screeches at every moment that his heart wants to hold Skye and make her his own. He wanted to possess her, to love her, to hold her and to melt her within him.

Skye was nowhere to be found. He was sure that she did not leave the premises.

The Range Rover!

She should be inside it. Coulson slowly walked towards the vehicle. He knocked on the glass and called out softly, "Skye….."

No sound. No movement.

"Skye, please. I know you are inside. Open up."

Still no sound or movement.

"Skye, if you wont open the door this instant, I will have to get rid of all the vehicles in this premises."

Silence.

Am I talking to a vehicle now?

Suddenly there was a small click, and the door was unlocked. Coulson peeped inside.

His heart summersaulted when he had eyes on her. She was a mess. Her sweet cheerful smile has vanished. Her eyes were red and looked puffed after crying heartily. Skye looked pounds thinner.

"Skye….."

"What do you want?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Silence. "Please."

"I don't want to talk with you right now."

"Skye, listen to me."

"Told ya I did not want to. Don't piss me off DC."

"Can I get in please?" Coulson asked putting all his defenses aside. He just wanted to hold her, so badly.

Damn you, Danny.

"K." Skye replied sulking.

Coulson quickly got in and closed the door behind. The precious little US time.

"Skye, listen. What happened out there was not your problem. So don't sulk."

Skye smiled bitterly. "Of course it is not my fault."

"N…No…Yes…I mean yes I know…." Coulson mumbled.

"Why did you rush here? I heard that you are on a date and I am not a damsel in distress for you to rush here like that."

"Date? Oh, yes….the date. Listen to me Skye…."

"Is she pretty?"

Is it pure jealousy I am hearing?

"Who….I mean yes! Yes, she is pretty. Elegant."

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING COULSON?

Coulson watched as Skye's face dangerously getting a deep shade of red. For some reason, he was loving it.

"Then why did you leave her and rushed here?"

"Why do you think I came rushing here, Skye?"

"How would I know? That is what I am asking from you. Don't later complain that I ruined you date with an elegant lady."

More jealousy!

"Why did you blast my office?"

"I….I DID NOT blast your office….It is just the China…."

"My antique China."

"OH! So, now you are worried about your China?"

"Yeah, and I need you to give me a good reason as to why you blew them up!"

"I lost my control."

"Why did you loose control?"

"Because I was angry that you…."

Skye's POV: Oppz!

Coulson's POV: Hell, yes!

"Me? What about me?"

"N….nothing."

"No, you just accused me of making you angry!"

"No I did not."

"Yes you did."

"Be honest, Skye. Just be out with it."

Skye's Id : JUST TELL HIM!

Skye's Ego : DON'T!

Skye's Super Ego: To TELL OR NOT TO TELL, THAT IS THE QUESTION!

"Why were you angry, Skye? I can't recommend you for the field work if I don't know what makes you uncontrollable."

"I was... I was..."

"Yes?"

"I was angry because... because...of YOU!"

"What did I do?"

"Mhhhh...You...you don't pay enough attention to your fellow officers. I mean, me in particular. Now you are the Director and everything, you have more important things to do..."

Is that ranting? Of course, it is ranting!

Coulson chuckled to himself.

"Are you sure THAT is why you were angry with me?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I am not paying you enough attention... When I keep an eye on you all the time. Do you think that I am not paying my attention to you when I always keep you by my side when we go on a mission? Do you think I have forgotten you because I am busy when I drive across a state to pik you from Cal's? Skye...Do you really think that I am ignoring you when I do not think of you only when I am breathing? Do you think that I am not paying attention to you when every night I check to see if you have gone to sleep?"

WOOPZYDOO!

Now WHAT was THAT?

You call it a confession! BIG TIMES!

Coulson watched as Skye literary gaped at him.

"But you went on a DATE!"

Finally she cracked.

"So what?"

"You...you can't go on dates...when you...feel like that...for me..."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I don't like it!"

"Why do you dislike it?"

"Because...because I...I like you!"

"You like me?"

"Yes."

"Not enough."

"Ummmm..."

"Ok, ok, ok! I like you more than that."

"How much?"

"This much..."

And she kissed me.

Holly crap, she kissed me. Those fresh trembling lips touched mine. It was a quick kiss. But she just electrocuted me. And opened the door and escaped before I could grab her and crush her to my chest.

 **Should I write more or just finish it here?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Sorry guys! I had some difficulties like dragging myself half across the world, relocating, new language to learn, studies, lost my laptop, long distance relationship and freaking night work shifts to add sault to the wound. I am using my smart phone to do this update too. Hope you forgive me for the mess. Love ya all and thanks for the comments and favouriting!**

It has been an hour until Coulson finally dragged himself out of the Range Rover.  
He was sitting and re playing (when I meant replaying, its like the very concept multiplied by hundred) what just happened between him and Skye.  
How on earth is he going to face her? What to tell her and what not to tell her? What are the words? Hello Skye, listen up, I have feelings for you too? Why did she rush away like that? Couldn't she have waited? Kissed him more?  
This is absofreakinglutely fantastic!  
Coulson had tried banging his head on the front seat, which didn't do much, of course.  
So here he is now, dragging himself, fearing the moment that he would have to face his truth, his reality in the form of Skye... My beautiful doe eyed woman surrounded by a fragrance mixed of green grass, herbs and rich wine. The charming smile. The sensual playfulness...  
Coulson's heart hammered against his ear drums.  
"Do i even want to know why you are standing at the door way as if you are about to disappear into the oblivion?" Coulson almost had a heart attack as Danny spoke to him from behind.  
"What the..." Coulson swore.  
"So did you find her?"  
"What? Who? I mean..." For a moment Coulson wasn't sure if the sound of his heartbeat would be amplified by the confusion that Danny is adding the fuel to.  
"Oh! Did something happen?!"  
The last thing Coulson needed is Danny to become an Oracle of embarrassment and shame.  
"What something happened?" Coulson asked.  
Silence.  
"Whatchameanbydidsomethinghappen?"  
Smirking and more silence.  
An eyebrow raised. Left leg tapping the floor.  
Tok tok tok!  
Rate of in confidence from the part of Coulson was over the horizon. And comes the devil.  
Crap! Crap! Crappy crapping crap!  
For a moment Skye and Coulson stared at each other. One was turning from pink to rose to red while the other was turning from red to purple to a darker shade of blue.  
Danny, standing in the middle, watched from one face to the other, daring them make the next move. There is no way in hell that he is going to let them get away with whatever is happening.  
"Get out." The words came so silently that the air suddenly turned chilly.  
"Wha..!" Danny asked mouthing an O.  
"GET OUT DANNY! There is something i have to talk with her." Coulson said. His tone was deadly. Creepy even. Skye shuddered under his grave stare. She stood there as if been turned into a statue. Danny stepped back and slowly disappeared but only before coughing which sounded very much like corridorsex to anybody who would have closely listened to.  
Coulson didn't for a moment took away his eyes from Skye who was now walking backwards, her eyes filled with fear and uncertainty.  
One step  
Two steps  
Three steps  
Go on, chanted Coulson taking a step towards Skye each time she took one back.  
And THUMP!  
Skye hits a wall.  
Cornered!  
"Please, Coulson! Listen! Coulson! Director please just...just i am...i didn't...i mean...i...ah...that was..."  
Skye was frantically mumbling excuses, with her hands half raised in defense. Coulson raised an eye brow. His lips stretched in a straight line. A tiny smirk tugging at a corner. He walked towards Skye, got her pinned to the wall, one arm blocking her escape from the side and the other hand resting upon the wall, just above Skye's head.  
Skye was holding her breath. Her eyes filled with fear. Her cheeks couldn't get any redder.  
"Kiss her." was the only thing that Coulson's mind screamed.  
He bent forward, their faces inches apart. Coulson slightly brushed his lips against Skye's Skye stood their as if she was bound somehow magically to the wall.  
Coulson's lips reached just below Skye's ear.  
"So you mean to say that you didn't mean what you said...Skye...is that what you are trying to say?" Coulson whispered against her ear. It held a dangerous edge to it. It sounded almost a threat.  
"Yes...i mean no!...i mean...what i said was...i just..." Skye literary looked like a she is in a trance. Her fingers are shivering but her body heat was driving Coulson mad. He wanted to crash his lips on to her. Let his hands explore her body.  
Lift her and devour her. Oh the things he could do to her right now!

"Then?"

"I...i mean, right now...i am...uuh...cant think straight...just...i..do you...i mean like...perhaps...me...you...like i...do..."

Damn Skye, do you even know how sexy you sound, how hot you look.

You are going to be the death of me!

Coulson tilted his head to the side. He placed the hand that was blocking the escape on her waist.

Skye shuddered. A moan almost escaped her full luscious red lips. Coulson smirked. If he knew he could make an affect like this on her...

"I like you too. More than like, Skye. I want to..."

Foot steps.

Coulson hated foot steps.

Foot steps, feet, walking, shoes, shoe laces...the list goes on.

"Go!" Coulson whispered. Skye looked too dazed to face the team. It should be Hunter, Bobby and Fitzimmons returning from the SHIELD head office. "Get going before they catch you... Us!"

Skye, as if she was wacked in the head twice, turned to go.

"Skye..." Coulson whispered grabbing her hand. "Think of me... I will find you again." He stole a quick peck on her head and nudged her to leave.

For a moment, Coulson watched her walking unsteadily towards her cubicle.

I will catch you again. And i will torture you my angel.

My woman.

My life.

Then adjusting his tie Coulson turned to face his team mates.


End file.
